


Late night confessions

by OnlyOneVoiceInMillions



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen Week, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneVoiceInMillions/pseuds/OnlyOneVoiceInMillions
Summary: After winning Worlds Beca & Aubrey end up in the same bed.





	Late night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pitch Perfect. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story.

They won. They actually beat DSM and won the World Championship of A Cappela! Beca felt like she had been dreaming all night. But it was real. They really had won.

The owners of their hotel in Copenhagen were - as it turned out - very big fans of a cappela and let them party as long as they liked, since they were the only guest. The party was attended by Bellas (former and current), Benji en Jesse.

Beca was lying in bed with her eyes closed, waiting for sleep to take over. She enjoyed herself tonight, and was really happy she didn't drink a lot - since this was a once in a lifetime experience she wanted to make sure she remembered it all in the morning. 

It had been almost 5 am before Beca called it a night (or morning) and went upstairs. Normally she would have been sharing with Stacie, but a very drunk Chloe had changed those plans. So now she had to share a room with Aubrey.

The brunette heard the room door open and she stopped breathing for a moment. She didn't know whether Aubrey knew about the switched rooms, or if she was drunk, so she made sure not to move or make a sound. Luckily the blonde seemed to know her way in dark and didn't have to turn on the lights.

While she heard her former a cappela captain change she couldn't stop scolding at herself for being so stupid. She was so in love with Aubrey and these past few weeks of seeing the blonde made her hope that Aubrey would finally change her mind about her. But she didn't. She avoided Beca, and every time the brunette stole a glance at her, she was rewarded with a not so friendly face. Beca eventually gave up hope that they would ever be more than whatever term you could use to describe them now. 

"Chloe, are you awake?" Aubrey asked after she got into bed. 

So she's not aware of the room switch, Beca thought.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked again. Beca began to fear the blonde would turn on the lights so she just made a sound to make it clear 'Chloe' was still awake.

"Good, you have to help me with my Beca problem." The brunette opened her eyes and stared at the dark ceiling. So now she was a problem. Great.

"I can't do this anymore Chlo. I tried to avoid her. I tried to remember she hates me but... I can't stop thinking about her, I like her so much. No, actually I love her so much. I've never felt like this before. And tonight on stage, and at the party she looked so damn sexy that all I wanted to do was push her against the wall and kiss the crap out of her and finally tell her how I feel.

The brunette's face went from confusion at the hate part to a smile that nearly ripped her cheeks at the love part. 

Aubrey - who obviously didn't realize the object of her affection was lying next to her - continued "And god Chlo, she's so fucking talented. Emily let me hear her demo, it was really good." A sob escaped the blonde before she went on. "Why don't I have the guts to tell her I'm in love with her, Chloe? What if she leaves soon, then I might never see her again. Why am I such a coward?"

Beca's heart broke at Aubrey's words. Before she knew what she was doing Aubrey's name escaped her lips.

Even thought their bodies weren't touching, she felt Aubrey freeze before the blonde switched on the light on her nightstand. Beca had to blink a couple of times before her eyes adjusted to the sudden light change. 

"Beca?" Aubrey nearly yelled, her face horrified. "What are you doing here? Where's Chloe?"

"Chloe passed out and Stacie and I tried to carry her up to your room, but ours was closer. So we left her there, doing a coin toss deciding who'd stay with her.

To Beca's surprise Aubrey didn't say or do anything. She just laid back down, closed her eyes and stayed like that as if she was waiting for something.

"What are you doing?", the brunette asked when the silence became too much.

"I'm waiting." Aubrey said, confirming Beca's suspicion.

"For what?" 

"For you to start mocking me.", the blonde sighed. 

"Why would I mock you?"

Aubrey opened her eyes. "You really want me to say it again? Wasn't it embarrassing enough that you heard me the first time?" Her voice was breaking and she was very close tears.

The room stayed silent for a few moments. "Did it ever occur to you I might feel the same way?"

Aubrey let out a laugh. "Sure you do."

"It's true, I've been dying to tell you how I feel, but I never got the courage to do so."

"Well, I'm listening now.", Aubrey's tone let Beca know she still didn't believe a word of what the brunette had said.

Beca stayed quiet for a while as to collect her thoughts and try to put them into words. She dreamed of this moment for so long, and now, it being there she didn't want to mess it up. She came to the conclusion that if she wanted Aubrey to believe her feelings were sincere she had to start at the beginning. 

"I wouldn't have called it love right away, but there was something that pulled me towards you. It became clear that night I got arrested freshman year. After my dad bailed me out and all the Bellas were waiting in my room, you acted like you couldn't give a shit about what had happened to me, all you seemed to care about were our results, but when I looked into your eyes I saw something I couldn't quite understand... at first.

The brunette needed a moment, and the fact that the blonde stayed quiet encouraged her to continue.

"However a few days later I heard a Treble make a joke about 'puke-gate'. I remembered after watching the video you played it off like it wasn't a big deal when in fact it was. Chloe told me afterwards that all you wanted was to make people forget it ever happened. That's when I understood the look in your eyes. You knew what it was like to be humiliated in front of your friends. Granted our situations were nowhere near the same but you understood how I might have felt."

Beca took another breath. She imagined Aubrey would've interrupted by now, but no, the blonde stayed still. Her open eyes, blinking from time to time being the only signs she was still awake and listening.

"That's when the reasons for fighting you on the set became different. At first it was because the set was boring. Then it was to make it so memorable that no one would ever mention 'puke-gate' again. It became my personal mission to give you the senior ending you deserved. And although my intentions were sincere, my actions didn't always make sense. Like changing our set in the middle of the performance or quitting the Bellas, I admit those were not my finest moments. But you didn't make it easy on me either, since the harder I fought, the harder you fought back. I'm really glad though that in the end you did trust me. At that moment all I could think about was, Beca, you are not allowed to screw this up. And now after four years it's still one of my favorite sets, mostly cause I'll never forget the look on your face after our performance. It was the happiest I'd ever seen you. It's also the moment that I realized that I was kidding myself if I believed that my feelings for you were still purely platonic. And every time I heard your voice or saw you in person my feelings grew stronger. Why do you think I was so happy to see you at the lodge?"

This time when Beca stopped talking Aubrey moved until she was hovering above her. The blonde had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "You really mean all that?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, but like I said my actions and my intentions were not always on the same page, so I understand that it must have been confusing for you."

Aubrey didn't know what to say so she did the next best thing to show her feelings. She pressed her lips against Beca's in a warm kiss full of promise. When they broke apart Aubrey put her head on Beca's chest, followed immediately by the brunette pulling the blonde in a warm embrace. 

"You do know, now it's your turn to talk, right." Beca said. She feels the head on her chest nod, but the room initially stays quiet.

After taking a deep breath and finding the courage to speak Aubrey started: "It started at Barden for me too. In the beginning I fought because you were a pain in my ass. But I did notice the dynamic in our fights changing after you got arrested, indeed not knowing why or what it meant. And after I gave you the pitch pipe I fought you, not because I thought you couldn't do it, I mean you never had to do it alone, Chloe and I still being there to help, but cause I noticed I felt jealous. In the beginning I thought it was fear for losing Chloe to you, but in the end I knew it was the other way around. And Chloe not graduating didn't help. You two were so close, The more I saw you two, the more jealous and the more lost I felt and I didn't know how to act on these feelings so I kept avoiding you to the point where Chloe began to notice. She confronted me last year, insisting you two were only friends and never been more than that. She even told me she had the feeling you liked me back. However she wasn't sure and you refused to talk about it, so she demanded I'd talk to you myself. But I did what I do best when it comes to feelings. I hid them away until, well you know..."

Beca chuckled. "I'm so glad you didn't turn on the light. We would've had an entirely different conversation." 

Aubrey lifted her head from Beca's chest and brought their lips back together. This time after breaking apart she kept looking at Beca. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, when we get back, I'm taking you on a date, preferably ending in a lot of kissing and me calling you my girlfriend. But for now I need sleep. I'm exhausted."

The blonde face broke into a beaming smile at the brunette's words. "Wow, I like the sound of that very much. You're right though, I'm exhausted too."

Aubrey moved to her side of the bed and began to lay down.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked.

"I thought we were going to sleep?"

"Yes, but not so far apart. I want to hold you." Beca complained.

"You like to cuddle?" Aubrey couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Laugh all you want, but now I finally am allowed to hold you, you think I'm letting you escape so easily? So get back here."

Aubrey turned off the light before putting her head back on Beca's chest, the brunette's arms again around her. And while she listened to Beca's steady heartbeat and breathing, a sign the other girl had fallen asleep not long after, the blonde silently thanked the red head for getting drunk and not being able to get to their room.

 

THE END


End file.
